The Day Before Wednesday
by Rbicer
Summary: What if Morticia had twins? Two daughters instead of one, Tuesday and Wednesday. What happens when one is stolen at birth? And what happens sixteen years later?
1. Chapter 1

October 13th, 1980

The day was Friday the Thirteenth of October, when they lost her. The little girl had been but minutes old when she was stolen from her parents…

It was a quite Friday night, considering it was the Thirteenth. Other then the raging storm that blew outside the old mansion. The windows whistled as the wind blew. The house creaked and groaned under the ferocious wind and the shutter blew and banged. Their bedroom was lit by the hearth of the fire. The flames danced and burned low. Both Gomez and his wife laid in bed listening to the raging storm.

Morticia curled up against her husband as he rubbed small circles on her rounded abdomen where their child was growing. Both were content lying in bed wrapped in the silk bedding. They listened to the rain hitting the windows lulling them to sleep.

"Tish, I don't think I have ever felt so complete," Gomez spoke softly as she looked up to him.

"Gomez," She spoke. Her voice was off and Gomez could tell.

"Cara Mia?" He asked as he stroked her cheek softly. Morticia moved to sit up and Gomez helped her.

"Marvelous news... I'm going to have a baby, right now." Morticia spoke softly. She rested her hands on her stomach and rubbed soothingly as she let out a deep breath.

"What a perfect night for our child to come." Gomez spoke softly as he helped her out of the bed.

"Oh Gomez, quickly." Morticia spoke with labored breath…

Lurch drove the couple through the storm to the nearest hospital. Gomez helped his wife inside through the rain. A nurse came up to them as soon as they entered.

"My wife is in labor." Gomez spoke to the nurse.

"Right this way."

The nurse leads the couple down to an available room. Morticia lays down on the hospital bed and the doctor comes in soon enough.

"Nurse, how close are the contractions?" The doctor asked looking to the nurse dressed in bright colored scrubs.

"Every six seconds doctor." The nurse replied quickly.

"Mrs. Addams, Mr. Addams, lets deliver this baby." The doctor spoke cheerfully. Morticia groaned in response. Gomez holds his wife's hand.

"Are you in unbearable pain? Is it inhuman? My darling, is it torture?" Gomez asked his wife.

"Oui." Morticia replied breathless. The doctor sets up everything to deliver the baby.

" Alright, Push, Mrs. Addams." The doctor said. "Forceps" The nurse hands him the forceps "Would you like anesthesia?"

"No, thank you." Morticia replies as she squeezes her husband's hand.

"Cara Mia." Gomez says as he picks up her hand and kisses it.

"Mon cher." She replies softly.

"Mrs. Addams, the baby?" The doctor spoke getting her attention.

"Pardon." Morticia said to Gomez.

Moments later there is a cry.

"It's a baby girl." The doctor spoke holding the little infant. "Does the father want to cut the cord?" Gomez walks over and cuts the cord. The nurse wraps the baby in a blanket and places her in Gomez's arms.

"Hello my little dove." Gomez walks back over to his wife. She opens her arms and Gomez places their daughter in her arms. Morticia cradles her little girl.

"Our daughter." Morticia smiles softly before a look of pain crosses her face. "Doctor is it still supposed to hurt?" The doctor shakes his head and places his hand on her stomach.

"There is another one. I need you to push again Mrs. Addams." The doctor spoke. Gomez took their daughter away from Morticia.

"Twins." Gomez said with a smile. Morticia returned the smile.

Moments later there was another softer cry.

"A baby girl." The doctor spoke as he held the infant. Again Gomez cut the cord. The nurse wrapped the girl in a blanket and handed her to Gomez. Gomez held both his children.

"Gomez, let me see them." Morticia spoke. Gomez laid both of the children in her arms and sat down beside his wife. "What should we name them?"

"Tuesday Elevora Addams and Wednesday Friday Addams." Gomez replied looking at his children.

"It's perfect." Morticia spoke with a smile. She kissed the foreheads of both her babies. A click was heard. The nurse had taken a picture.

"Your first family picture." She spoke handing them the developing photo.

"Thank you." Gomez spoke with a smile.

"Now, Mrs. Addams you need to rest. I will take Wednesday and Tuesday back to the nursery." The nurse spoke as she took the babies from Morticia. The nurse left.

"Morticia, get some rest. I am going to call my parents and then your mother and your sister." Gomez spoke as he kissed her quickly.

"Hurry back, Gomez, darling." She replied before falling asleep.

Gomez made calls to the family and soon enough they were all in the hospital room with Morticia.

"Twins! Who would of thought?" Eudora said excited as she stood beside her husband.

"I was expecting a granddaughter or a grandson not two granddaughters." Felix, Gomez's father spoke.

"I can't wait to see them!" Ophelia spoke playing with her bouquet of flowers.

"What is taking that darn nurse so long?" Hester spoke annoyed.

"Mother, she will be back soon with the twins." Morticia spoke as she lay in the bed. Gomez stood besides her holding her hand.

A little while later the nurse returned holding Wednesday.

"Where is Tuesday?" Gomez asked confused as he was handed his daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams we are so sorry…"

Comments, and Reviews are welcome! Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years later…October 10th 1996

"Pugsley! Stay Out of My Room!" "Come on Wednesday! Torture me!" "No! PUG!"

Morticia sighed as she listened to her almost sixteen year old fight with her twelve year old. She looked to her youngest son who was only four.

"Promise mother that you won't ever yell." Morticia spoke to him as he sat on the floor by her feet. He was playing with an old set of thumb screws.

"I won't ever yell mommy." Pubert promised his mother. Morticia smiled at him.

"That's my little vermin." She spoke before returning to her knitting. Morticia found her thought's drifting to the upcoming day, but had to stop herself. "Pubert, darling, I'm going to go talk with father. Be good."

"Okay, mommy." He says absentmindingly playing.

Morticia leaves and goes to her husband's office. She didn't bother to knock instead she just opened his door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk making a phone call with his stock broker. His feet propped up on the desk. Gomez smiles when he sees her walk in.

"Barkley, I will call you back on the matter of purchasing that stock." Gomez spoke as Morticia walked over, running her hand along the blades of the swords on the walls. She sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Call you later, bye Barkley." Gomez hung up the phone and then turned in his chair to face his wife. "Cara Mia, how lovely to see you."

"Gomez," She spoke looking at him intently. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your call, but I…" She couldn't talk her throat closed up and she had to force back the tears.

"Tish, come here." He spoke as he patted his lap. She moved and sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around her. "You can always interrupt me when I'm in my office, my pet."

"Oh, Gomez, I cannot stop thinking about the upcoming day." She whispered as she rested her head on his strong shoulder.

"Nor can I. It has been sixteen years since we had our twins, and since we lost Tuesday." Gomez spoke back softly.

"I cannot help but think about where she might be or what life would be like if she was still with us." Morticia said as she begins to fiddle with her husband's silk cravat.

"I know, Tish. I'm sure she is safe wherever she may be." Gomez spoke trying to comfort his wife. "Do you think we should tell Wednesday yet?"

"Darling, no. Not until we find her." Morticia reached inside her husband's suit jacket and pulled his wallet out of the inside pocket. She opened up the worn leather wallet and pulled out a photo. They both looked at the photo as tears came to their eyes.

The photo was of them, when they were younger. It was taken on the day the twins were born. Morticia was in the hospital bed holding both her girls with Gomez sitting beside her.

"My girls, all so beautiful." Gomez spoke as he brushed away the single tear that rolled down his wife's cheek. Morticia moved her finger over the picture.

"I miss her, Gomez." She spoke with a sigh.

"As do I love, as do I…."


End file.
